City of Connections
by leechlover1901
Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? Cassandra Clare owns all .
1. Prolougue

City of Connections

Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?

Prologue

Clary POV

I always had a special connection with Jace. From the minute I was born, Jace was able to read my thoughts and I was able to read his thoughts, too. We never met each other, but we went through everything together. I had realized that I was one of the Nephilim and was able to experience that life. Jace learned how to be human and to face his inner demons. We were always there for each other. No matter what. We respected the other, advised them, became what they needed most at any time. Jace was a shadowhunter who went through the hardships of life. I was a shadowhunter, hidden from the shadow world. Jace and I went through all the hard times and the good times of our lives together.

Jace and I never told anyone about our connection. And even though it is wonderful, the connection is not normal. Jace and I don't even know if the other is actually real, not just some character made up in our minds. We always try to make sure no one thinks anyone is suspicious of us. We didn't want a bunch of downworlders, shadowhunters, demons, and humans experimenting on us, which is sure to happen if they ever found out, like we were two mental cases. Anyway, I am sure you are wondering by now what happened on how I am a shadowhunter living a human life.  
Well when I was young, and I first saw a creature of the shadow world, my mother took me to see Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, where he proceeded tp try to block my sight. The only reason Jace and I could think of why I was still able to see the shadow world is that because Jace and I share a brain, you could say. We are two halves of a whole. So, we figured Magnus Bane would have needed to put the spell on Jace to in order for it to work. However, Jace lived in Idris with his father when he was little but now he lives in the New York Institution with the Lightwoods'. Even though Jace was put through so much dramatic trauma when he was a kid, he has a hard exterior, which was filled with conceited comments and assiness, he does have a caring and loving heart. Jace was selfless, interesting, and so incredible.

And that was exactly the reason why I fell in love with him.


	2. Memories

City of Connections

Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?

Chapter 1: First Sight

Clary POV

_Jace._ I called to him in my thoughts._ Are you going going to Taki's? Again?_ I thought amused while I was walking on a trail with Simon who was my best human friend. He didn't know about the shadow world or Jace because it would be a disaster.

_What?_ He answered. _Izzy's cooking is poisonous! I can't eat that thing. It could probably kill a demon!_

I was chuckling in my head by the time he was finished. It was true. Even though I have never ate Isabelle's cooking, I still knew it tasted horrible from Jace's thoughts. It was quite hilarious actually.  
_Oh shut up! You wouldn't be laughing if you had to taste this... I don't even know what it is._ Jace thought to me. Oops, I guess he caught that part. _No duh._ Jace thought while thinking about the brown thing Isabelle made while he walked toward Taki's.

By the time he was done thinking I was laughing out loud. "Clary? Are you okay?" Simon asked while looking at me like I was mentally insane.

_You think he would be used to your spontanious outbursts at times, you know?_ Jace thought but was, as usual, right. Simon should expect that now.

I just nodded my head at Simon while looking at the scenery at the park. The landscape was beautiful. The sky was a mix of colors that flowed effortlessly together in a natural pattern. The way the sun kissed the horizon, the way the trees blended with the noutains and the way the flowers mixed in with the luscious grass. The things in this picture were begging to be drawn and were all perfect with each other.

_Like us._ Jace thought, his mind ecohing my own. Jace and I had a weird relationship. We were a couple in a way, though we have never seen each other but we did know each other more than anyonr else we knew, and that was enough for now. But Jace was right, he and I were perfect for each other. It was so natural to be that way.

_I love you,_ I thought to Jace while flashbacks consumed my mind.

**Flashback:**

**It was the first time I had ever told Jace I loved him like a lover. I was 14 and he was 15. I was sitting under a tree in my backyard trying to find the nerve to just come out and tell Jace that I was in love with him. It was easier said than done.**

**Finally, I got the nerve to call out to him. I was so incredibly nervous that my hands were shaking. Jace, there is something I need to tell you, I thought.**

**That is good I need to tell you something, too. Jace thought. He seemed kind of nervous. Why? After each of us tried to get what we said out we soon realized it wouldn't work that way. After little discussion we decided to say a shortened version of what we wanted to say at the same time.**

**I love you! We both thought.**

**I love you, too. Jace thought happily. He always loved it whenever I told him that I loved him, much the same as I did when I hear him say that.**  
**This was our relationship. Us only communicating through the truthness of our thoughts. We were in love with each other but we never met, no matter how much both of us wanted it.**

**When I got back to my house Jace was asleep, resting for going demon hunting tonight, and I saw Jocelyn, my mother painting at the kitchen table. "Hey, mom," I said while I went to the fridge to get a soda. I wasn't mad at my mom for lying to me about the shadow world, I knew why, I just wish that I was a part of it like how Jace was.**

**"Hey, sweetie, are you doing anything tonight?" My mother said, still a little preocupied in her painting. "Yeah," I said. "Simon and I are going to Pandemoniun tonight. I will be back later." My mother shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't forget your cell-phone," she continued "I want you to call in case their is a problem."**

**I smiled. Even though my mother hid me from the shadow world, she was okay with me going to a club where demons and downworlders like to hang around.**

**"Sure thing, mom," I called while walking up the stairs, getting ready to take a shower. I dressed in a pair of jeans with a black tanktop with a jean jacket on, silver hoop-earings, and a necklace when I heard the door bell ring. "Hey Fray," Simon said as I answered the door. He was weraing jeans and a gamer t-shirt. He didn't really like going to Pandemonium but he was going because I like to. "Bye, mom," I called on my way out the door. As Simon and I walked down the stairs we saw Madam Dorthea exiting her apartment. She wasn't really a witch or a downworlder or anything but she was mysterious. Simon and I smiled to her and got into a cab as we prepared to enter Pandemonium. Jace was walking down the street with Alec and Izzy in a glamour, getting ready to hunt a demon. Good luck. I thought to him though he probably didn't need it. Jace was the best of the best.**

**Thanks. Jace thought. ****Love you. **

I was dancing to the song Replay by Iyaz when I saw him.


	3. First Sight

City of Connections

Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?

**Previously:**

**I was dancing to the song Replay by Iyaz when I saw him.**

Chapter 2- First Sight

It was Jace! I could tell. I saw his golden blonde hair, saw the runes marked into his skin with my own eyes. He was walking toward the storage closet with Alec, floowing Isabelle and a demon. Jace didn't notice me yet, too

concentrated on the hunt to notice my thoughts so I told Simon I would be right back and I quietly followed them.

As I silently follwed Jace I heard what he was aying to the demon.

"So, you still haven't told me if there are any of your kind with you," Jace said in an angelic voice. I had never heard Jace speak before, and now I wish I had.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said the demon. Who the hell was he kidding. Everyone here knew he was a demon.

"Demons," Alec spoke for the first time. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?" The demon spit out of his mouth, still attached to the piller he was at.

"Demons," drawled Jace, twisting his seraph blade in the demons neck. "Religiously defined as hell's dezinens, the Servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside it's home dimension," Jace continued. I mentally rolled my eyes. Jace sure could act like an ass when he was killing demons. Though, now that I think about it, Jace is an asshat to everyone other than me.

He has the uncanny ability to make anyone pissed. He is such a tool at times.

Jace was actually not an egotistical jerk, he was actually a wonderful person. His assiness a shield he uses for himself. Though I can't say I blame him for creating a shield,

From all he has been through. He and I are both extremely happy that we have each other.

"That's enough,Jace," Isabelle said while her twin continued for her, "Nobody here, needs a lesson in semantics, or demonology."

I smiled at Jace. I was starting to get anxious. I had never seen, obviously, or thought to Jace while he was demon hunting. I didn't want to destract him somehow, but Jace usually did not speek to me when he was hunting, but would show me what he did later. But this was different.

I was actually witnessing this in real life- along with seeing Jace for the first time. The weight of this situation came down on me suddenly and I gasped.

They turned around. I saw myself in Jace's mind. My hair was pulled back to keep it out of my eyes, I saw my feet, twisted in electrical wire. Jace automatically new it was me. His first thought,_ By the Angel, she is gorgeous._

Jace dropped his knife in surprise.

_Clary!_ Jace thought, _What are you doing here? Is that really you? I can't believe you're here! How did you get here? You really do exist! _

Jace's thoughts echoed my own from before.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ I just kept thinking. _I am real, Jace! I am standing right in front of you._

"CLary," Jace breathed in amazent at the same time I breathed "Jace."

Suddenly, the demon escaped the tightly woven cords and launched himself at Jace. Jace, being the spectacular Shadowhunter he is, was prepared for this and knocked him to the ground,

rolling, on the floor with him. Jace ended up on top of the demon, a knife once again to his throat.

"Wait," said the demonikn his scratchy voice. "Valentine's alive! I can tell you where he is! All of the Infernal Worlds know this! Please, I can tell you where he is- Jace suddenly snarled. "By the Angel, everytime we capture one of you bastards, you claim to know where Valentine is. Well I know where he is, too. He is in Hell, and you- you can JOIN HIM THERE!" Jace said stabbing the demon and killing him instantly.

_By the Angel, Clary, why do they all claim to know where Valentine is._

_I'm not sure Jace, maybe Valentine is back. But let's think about that later, how is your arm? Are you okay? I think I saw some demon blood go in. _I worried over him, going

into Jace's pocket and grabbing his stele and drawing an iratze on him.

_Clary, _Jace thought amusedly, _I'm fine. Calm down, _he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," I said out loud. "I know you can handle the pain, if there was any, but you know how I am." _When it comes to you_, I finished in my thoughts.

"It's okay," Jace chuckled, yet again. I rolled my eyes. _I know. _

A cough alerted us to Alec and Isabelle's presense. Isabelle looked well, pissed, Jace thought to me, and Alec looked confused, angry and hurt.

_You know how Alec thinks he feels about you, Jace,_ I thought to him, _be careful with him_.

Jace raised his eyebrow at Alec and Isabelle, while mentally winking at me. "I know I am gorgeous and all and you have never seen anything as good as this," he gestured toward himself, "But there is no need to stare." I rolled my eyes yet again. I found asshat Jace very amusing.

"Jace," Isabelle practically growled, "who is this mundie." Jace and I scoffed. "She is not a mundie," Jace said.

"Well, than, what is she," Alec said. Jace smiled. He thought to me, _watch this_. "She is a girl, Alec, surely you would know this, considering your sister is one." Alec practically had steam coming from his ears. Jace and I laughed. "No," Alec said through gritted teeth, "I know she is a girl, but she can't be Nephilim. She has no marks."

"That doesn't mean I can't be a Shadowhunter," I laughed out. Jace shook his head in amusement. "Why don't we hang around Pandemonium for a little bit then go along to the

Institute." If that is okay with Jocelyn. "I am sure Hodge would love to meet her." _We will probably have to tell them about our connection, huh?_ Jace thought. _Probably,_

I answered sadly. _Who knows what will happen?_ Jace rubbed my arm up and down.

As I walked out of the storage closet with Jace by my side I looked around for Simon, getting ready to tell him that I had to leave.

_There he is,_ thought Jace as he spotted Simon sitting down in the far corner of the room on a chair.

"Simon, I have to go, okay?" I asked him when I reached him. He looked at me confused. "Where are you going? Why are you going so soon?" he asked.

"I just have to go somewhere, okay? I will be back at my house tomorrow? Okay?" I told him as I turned around and followed Isabelle out of Pandemonium with Jace at my side.

Jace took my hand in his. I noticed a mark on his right hand. It was intricate, with a swirling design that spirled around in a circle but had the shape of a half-heart.

It reminded me of the mark on my left hand. They looked like they belonged together and combined into a beautiful design. It feelt like my left hand should be in Jace's right hand.

Jace noticed my mark and was thinking along the same things as me.

When my left hand and his right hand held each other, I felt more... complete.

I looked at him from under my eye lashes. He looked at me with a smoldering gaze. He leaned down and gave my cheek a kiss.

As we walked through the door to the Institute, Jace led me over to Hodge's study. I knew where it was of course but Jace just felt like showing me this way.

_What if the Lightwood's and Hodge don't like me? What will they think about our mind reading?_ I thought to Jace. He wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered into my

ear that everything would be alright.

Jace walked into the library after Alec and Isabelle. Waiting there was Mayrse, Robert, Max, Jace's adopted parents and adopted brother, and Hodge.

Evryone turned to look at us when we walked into the room. It was quiet for a few moments.

_What should we do, Jace? _I thought.

_Just wait for one of them to speak, Clary. Everything will be alright_. Jace answered.

After a few moments of silence someone finally spoke.

It was Mayrse. Her voice was cold and seemingly distant.

"So what happened?"

**I am so sorry about not getting a chapter up sooner. I just moved and my computer broke when I was finally able to use it. Anyway, I am now making you all a promise. Okay, here is the deal. I am going to try to update all of my stories one chapter every month (If not, sooner). **

**To all of my almost non-existant readers! When I saw I had only one review, [By oxlifexo. You so totally rock by the way. Love you! (But not in a creepy way more of an I-Love-That-You-Reviewed-My-Story-And-Helped-To-Not-Make-My-Almost-Nonexistant-Self-Esteem-Any-Lower kind of way)] It kind of made me really, really depressed so could anyonje that reads my story try to give me a helpful review, I would completely appreciate it, (It will really help me get more chapters in) and I will give you a special shout-out! I love you guys (Again in an I-Love-That-You-Reviewed-My-Story-And-Helped-To-Not-Make-My-Almost-Nonexistant-Self-Esteem-Any-Lower kind of way)!**

**Oh and here is a special shout out to:**

**~my mom**

**~my friends**

**~my cousin (I feel kind of lame writing the first three, but I don't care that much! Love you guys!)**

**~Marie1000**

**~JacqBear**

**~.books**

**~shmemms**

**~magic noctum**

**~Hazuki Ashiya**

**~kew12**

**~and anyone else I might have accidently skipped. (You rule, people!)**


	4. Explanations

City of Connections

Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?

**Previously: **

**After a few moments of silence someone finally spoke.**

**It was Mayrse. Her voice was cold and seemingly distant.**

**"So what happened?"**

Chapter 3- Explanations

When no one answered, Mayrse repeated her question. Jace and I decided he should tell them about everything.

"This is quite a long story, okay? Try to listen before you do any judging," Jace said in an angelic voice.

"There is something," Jace struggled for the right word. "Unique," I continued for him. That seemed like the best word for this situation.

Jace continued along with our story. "Ever since Clary was born, we were able to read each others thoughts. Feel each others emotions."

"When I was little," I said, stepping in. "My mother tried to protect me from the Shadow world by blocking my sight with the help of a warlock. It didn't work, however,

like it should have. But, Jace and I think that the spell didn't work because the warlock probably would have had to put the spell on Jace's mind in order for that to work.

"As Clary grew older, she was learned in the ways of the Nephilim, through me, and she learned how to be a great Shadpwhunter, though she has never fought a demon in her

life. She does, however know how to fight and knows all about runes, marks, the Clave, and all the things I know about Shadowhunting.

When we were at Pandemonium, Clary saw me and automatically knew it was me and I saw her, and automatically knew it was her.

That was the first time we have ever seen each other, so we were shocked. The demon attacked, I killed it, obviously, and now we are here, happy?" Jace said.

Hodge, Mayrse, Robert, Izzy, Alec, and Max stared at us strangely when we finished.

"That is so cool!" Max exclaimed. Jace was Max's role model. Of course he would be amaazed at everything that as involved with Jace.

Hodge started to mumble to himself, too quietly for anyone to hear.

Mayrse looked at us shocked and disbelieving.

Robert started to say, :That is impossible! Nothing like that could ever happpen! It is unheard of!"

Alec looked mad as he glanced back and forth between Jace and me.

Izzy looked at us like we were insane, though she knew we were telling the truth. Jace never lies, ever.

"That is crazy!" Alec excaimed.

Suddely, everyone was talking at once.

"STOP!" Jace yelled soon after. "I am telling the truth, ask anything you want, but don't start telling us that we are insane and that we are making everything up, because we aren't!" Jace yelled as he grabbed my left hand and towed me down the hall towards his room.

He opened the door and led me inside.

_I'm sorry, Clary_. Jace thought as he paced around his room.

I got up and walked over to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the bed and sat him down. I kneeled in front of him and took his face in my hands.

_It is okay, Jace,_ I thought, _everything will be okay. They are just disbelieving. I mean how strange are we?_ I teased in my thoughts to try to cheer him up.

He took my hands from his face and held them in his hands then placed them at his lips and kissed him.

_I love you,_ Jace thought.

_I love you, too_. I thought back as he took me into his arms.

A knock broke us from our reverie. Isabelle opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Jace, I am sorry for what happened. I do believe you two it is just...abnormal. Clary, please give me a chance to be your friend," Isabelle said.

I looked to Jace and told him in my thoughts that I would like to be a friend to Izzy, too. And that we should forgive her.

"It is okay, Izzy," I said as I kissed Jace on the cheek and walked up to Isabelle. "Let's go do something in your room."

As we walked down the hallway of the Institute I couldn't help but notice that this was the first time I was ever physically in the Institute. Isabelle led me to a door

at then end of the hall with Isabelle on it in cursive. I knew this was Izzy's room before I was even in this Institute becuase of Jace's thoughts so when I walked into

the room I was surprised I felt surprised.

Isabelle's room was a light purple with a pink bed, chair and white headboard and vanity. Her floor was layered in clothing so much that you couldn't see the floor. The vanity

was obscured by make-up and accesories and her closet was wide open, filled with dresses, shirts, pants, shoes, skirts, and walls were adorned with posters and

in the corner of the room, I saw her Shadowhunter gear hanging up on the wall with her whip right next to it.

It fit Isabelle perfectly. "Nice," I said as I sat on the bed with her, crosslegged.

"So, tell me about yourself," and so the questions and answers started.

After about an hour of talking about ourselves Izzy changed the subject to Jace.

"So, what is it like being in Jace's head?" she asked.

"Well, I can't really describe it but I know that I will never want him out of it," I said.

"But Jace is an ass, he is also perverted and egotistical. How can you handle all of that?"

"Well," I said, "Jace isn't really an ass, perverted, and egotistical. It is difficult to explain," I said unwilling to tell her about Jace's shields.

"But how do you handle the fights, the girls, his ego?"

"Well, during fights I usually try to block him out and when he is done fighting he usually gives me a replay of the fighting out of my request and well Jace doesn't have

and other girls and Jace's ego is..well..." _Give me something to say, Jace! _I called to him through our thoughts.

_Just say you can handle it!_ Jace thought to me, throughly amused and breaking away from his conversation with Alec, Hodge, and Robert.

"Well, I can handle it," I said as Jace busted out laughing and his laugh was so infectious I soon found myself laughing as well.

Izzy, Alec, Hodge, and Robert looked at Jace and I like we were insane. Between our laughing we said each others name in explanation.

When I finally calmed down we continued our questions.

"What do you mean there are no other girls?" Isabelle asked.

"I am the only girl in Jace's life, like that. Jace hasn't ever been with a girl. You only think that because girls are only hanging onto Jace and he can't get them off but then he flaunts them to you guys," I say disturbed when I mention other girls hanging off of him.

"Wait, you are with Jace?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course," I said, "We are in love with each other," and with that I got up and walked to the library where Jace, Alec, Robert, and Hodge were with Isabelle following.

When I got there Jace took me into his arms and thought that it was getting late. It was 10:20. I said "okay," outloud but inside I was panicking. My mom was going to flip when I get home.

Everyone looked at us confused. "I have to go home," I said as Jace led me to the door. "It was nice meeting you all," I called as we walked out of the house.

When I got to the outside of my mother's apartment, Jace kissed me on the cheek and said "goodnight," I nodded and hurried upstairs where my angry mother was waiting.

**Okay that is the chapter for now! I hoped you enjoyed it! I will try to update as soon as I can but I have to start and finish a chapter for my other story. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story!**

**Special thanks to:**

**~SpaztheMagicBeanstalk**

**~billiejoe4ever**

**~LoveTheVamps01**

**~Celeste1788**

**~ladymilly12**

**~BellaBaby2813 **

**~loveloganlerman **

**~lilshadow lover**

**~MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**~Kimberkids**

**~loving ya**

**~Katy Rose **

**~oxlifexo**

**~All of the people who added me as a favorite author, story alert, favorite story, and all of that other stuff I can't remember!**


	5. Magnus Bane

City of Connections

Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?

**Previously: **

**When I got there Jace took me into his arms and thought that it was getting late. It was 10:20. I said "okay," outloud but inside I was panicking. My mom was going to flip when I get home.**

**Everyone looked at us confused. "I have to go home," I said as Jace led me to the door. "It was nice meeting you all," I called as we walked out of the house.**

**When I got to the outside of my mother's apartment, Jace kissed me on the cheek and said "goodnight," I nodded and hurried upstairs where my angry mother was waiting.**

Chapter 4: Magnus Bane

My mother did flip out at the time that I came home but I was not grounded.

__

Thank the Angel.

But tomorrow, Simon wanted to see Erik perform at the coffee place around the corner. He wanted tp watch Erik's poetry reading. My mother allowed me to go there and Simon wanted me to go to see Erik but the only person I wanted to see was Jace.

The next afternoon Simon came by and together, we headed over to Blue Java, the coffee place around the corner. As we walked into Blue Java, I was hit with the smell of cinnamon and coffee beans.

Simon and I walked over to the lounge and we waited for Erik to begin.

Simon was going on about some new video game coming out next month.

By the door, I saw Jace covered in a glamour walking into Blue Java. I interrupted Simon's rambling.

"Can you go get us a drink?" I asked and motioned Jace over as he left.

Jace sat next to me, out his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to listen to poetry," he said amused._ I actually came to see if you would like to go somewhere with me._ Jace thought.

__

Well, Simon and I are here for Erik's poetry reading and then we could do something together,

I thought.

He smiled and got up and left out the back door when Simon came back with our drinks.

Erik walked up onto the stage and started his performance.

"Come, my faux juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slather ever protuberance with arid zeal!"

"By the Angel, he is terrible!" I laughed. Simon slid down in his seat. "If anyone asks, I don't know him," Simon said as he stared at a blonde girl who would be considered hot to guys.

"Turgid is my torment!" Erik wailed. "Agony swells within," He continued.

__

Do you want to come out here with me? Should I save you from that agonizing poetry?

Jace thought to me, leaning against a wall outside the backdoor.

I started to get up to follow Jace out the backdoor. "I can't stand this, I gotta go," I laughed as I walked away.

When I got outside, sure enough, Jace was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his face the picture of ease. I longed to draw him.

"Hey," I said leaning next to him and saw his gorgeous gold eyes open.

"Hello, are you glad I gave you a way to escape," Jace said teasinigly. _Seriously, he sounded like he was spitting words from a dictionary! _Jace thought.

I chuckled and closed my eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. My phone ringing cut off his answer.

"Clary! Stay where you are okay! Don't come home!" my mother exclaimed, out of breath and there was a sudden noise in the background. A horrible screeching sound that

sounded familiar but I couldn't make out.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Mom, are you okay? What is going on? Mom!" I exclaimed as the dial tone came on the phone.

I turned to Jace.

__

Somethings wrong! Let's go!

I thought running toward my house, Jace right by my side.

* * *

I ran up the stares to our 3rd floor apartment. I opened the door and saw my house a mess. Pillows were strown across the floor, the couches were torn, my mother's paintings were rippped and thrown across the room. My mother was no where in sight.

"Mom," I called out in a panic. _Where was she?_

_Clary, calm down. Everything will be okay, _

He took at his sensor and turned it on. It immediately started beebing crazily and flashed. Jace didn't have to tell me what that meant. I already knew. Demons were in my house. Demons probably took my mother.

I turned to Jace, who I knew would be my rock right now, and whispered his name. He took me into his arms and stroked my hair while whispering comforting words in my ear.

I stared into his eyes and looked around my house again. It was inevitable and pointless, my mother was not here.

* * *

Jace and I walked to the Institute in silence.

I broke it when I asked, "What will we do now?"

"You are staying with us," Jace said, opening the door of the Institute.

"Wait!" I said realizing something. "I need to call Luke!"

I ran towards the phone in the kitchen and dialed Luke's number.

After 4 rings, he picked up, "Hello?"

"Luke!" I said. "Something is wrong with my mom! She is not at the house and the house is trashed!" I continued.

"Clary," Luke said. "I need you to go to someplace in New York. It looks like a big run down hospital, but people live there. Ask them if it is the New York Institute and if it is go to a person named Hodge. Tell him Lucian Graymark told you that you needed to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn. People will take you with him and he will explain everything! Go now, Clary and don't call again. Goodbye," Luke said then hung up the phone.

Jace opened his arms and I rested my head on his chest.

Isabelle walked into the kitchen and saw us standing there. "Guess what! I was in Taki's when I saw this!" she exclaimed holding up a piece of paper in her hand.

"Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is hosting a party tonight! We have to go, come on! Let's go get you ready, Clary," Isabelle yelled pulling me towards her room.

__

Jace,

I called to him in my thoughts. Magnus Bane! Why didn't we think of him before! Of course he can help us! I thought happily.

_I know Clary, just be patient. We will see him soon._

* * *

After being thrown into the shower and dressed up in at least 20 dresses, Izzy finally found the "perfect outfit for me."

It was a black dress with black tights underneath with black heals. My hair was pulled up with a clip and I had a smokey look on my face from the make-up.

We walked down to the living room where Jace and Alec were waiting. Jace looked up at me and started to stare.

__

Clary,

he breathed in his thoughts. _By the Angel, you look beautiful._

He walked up to me and pulled out the clip in my hair. My hair carassed by shoulders and my back, floating down in gentle waves.

"You look perfect," Jace murmered taking my hands in his and kissing my knuckles.`

Alec coughed to brake us out of our moment. His eyes shown with jealousy. Poor Alec.

We got into the elevator and waited until we got to the bottom floor. Jace handed me a seraph blade and I hide it under my dress. Finally, we reached the bottom floor and we walked out of the front door.

We called a taxi and got in it and told him the directions to Magnus Bane's house.

When we got out of the car, Jace grabbed my left hand and we walked around the corner and up the short staircase. Next to that, we saw a bunch of vampire motorcycles. Jace took out a bottle in his coat and dumped it onto them. Holy Water. I thought and watched as Jace smiled at me.

He walked back up the staircase and took my hand again in his, and I loved the look he gave me. It was full of love and adoration.

Isabelle rang the door bell and Magnus Bane opened the door. He had glitter in his hair and had rainbow leather pants with a matching sparkly shirt. He looked at all of us but his eyes seemed to be glued to Alec.

"Children of the Angels," he said looking at us. "I didn't know that any of you were invited to my party."

Jace walked forward and told him, "We need to talk to you," Jace said, his voice full of authority and pulled me to his side my our connected hands.

Magnus looked at me. "Clarissa," he said. "How nice to see you again, how is your mother. Of course you probably don't remeber me, I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn," he said winking at Alec.

"No, it is okay, we know who you are, and Clary does remeber," Jace said smugly.

"Well," Magnus said. "Why don't we talk? Hmm? Follow me," he said, walking in the other direction.

As we were walking I saw Simon waving to me from his seat in the corner of a room, next to a fairy.

"SIMON!" I exclaimed. Jace turned to see Simon right next to us. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Luke told me you would be here," he said. Magnus cleared his throat and motioned toward the door and then tapped his wrist.

"Look, Simon," I said to him. "I don't have time right now, okay? I will talk to you when we are done. Oh," I said remebering something. "Don't touch, eat or drink anything, okay?" I said turning around following Isabelle while pulling Jace with me.

When we opened the door on the other side of the room, Magnus pulled us all in there and locked the door.

The room looked like a rainbow. It had a curvy white table in the center, with multicolored chairs strayed across the room. Couches were adorned with pillows that matched the chairs and with sparkles across all of them. The walls were also white but with a tan tint to them.

He motioned for us to sit down. Isabelle, Alec and Magnus sat on seperate chairs while Jace and I sat across from them on the couch, hands still connected.

"Now, Clary," Magnus began, "Can you tell me what happened?"

__

Jace,

I thought, leaning my head on his shoulder, _Can __you?_ He squeesed my hand. _Of course._

"Clary's mother was attacked at her house. We detected demon activity. However, while walking back to the New York Institute, we called Luke, a close friend of Jocelyn, Clary's mother, who told us to go to you and that you would know what to do."

"Ahh," Magnus said. "Yes, I suspected this would happen eventually. You see, when you were a baby, CLARY," he put emphiphus **(Not sure how to spell that- Sorry, by the way, I know that **is** wrong) **on my name looking pointedly at Jace, "your mother wanted to protect you from the Shadow world by having me put a spell on you that erased your memories when you saw something of that world. You see, your mother left the Shadow world to protect you and herself and she thought you would be safer not knowing that you were a Shadowhunter."

"We know," Jace and I said.

Magnus raised his eyebrow. Damn, I always wanted to do that.

__

Don't worry

, Jace thought amused, _I can teach you how to do that._

"Jace and I can..." I left the sentence hanging. "Read each other's minds. Have been ever since she was born," Jace finished.

"Really? I have never heard of anything like that," Magnus said staring at us and our intertwined hands like we were a science experiment.

"Anyway," Magnus said after awhile. "Demons probably took your mother and you will have to get her back."

"What!," I said even though I knew that that was probably what happened. "How are we supposed to do that! How am I supposed to be able to get my mother back!" I screamed at him.

I felt hands on my shoulders. Jace's hands. _It is okay, Clary. I will be with you all the time. I always have and I always will, every step of the way. Remember that. I love you._

I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. _I know_. I thought. _And I love you, too._

Jace kissed my forehead and I opened my eyes. Magnus's eyes stared back at my left hand and Jace's right. He grabbed both of ours and examined them.

"Hey, now!" Jace said, "I know I am sexy and everything but there is no need to start grabbing me. I only belong to Clary," Jace said smirking while I rolled my eyes.

"These marks, on your hands. Did you put them there?" Magnus asked. I shook my head while Jace told him of our birthmarks.

Magnus smiled. "Interesting. They look like Runes or Marks. Though, I have never seen them before. Interesting," he murmered, fascinated.

I shrugged and asked Magnus what we should do. He said that we should try to go to the Bone City. Isabelle looked at him and spoke for the first time, "How the heck does that help us?" She exclaimed. Magnus shrugged and walked over to Alec and winked at him. Alec looked over at Jace who was staring fixatedly at me.

"Let's go," Isabelle said more cheered at the fact of being able to party.

When we went out the door where Jace dragged me to the dance floor.

__

Let's dance,

he thought as the song Your Love is my Drug by Ke$ha.

As we danced I couldn't help but notice how perfect our bodies seemed to fit together. _Like we were made for each other_. Jace thought. I nodded and moved myself closer into his arms.

**Thanks everyone for reading! I love all of you! You make me feel so happy that you like my stories! Please keep reading and reviewing! Also, a special thanks to my readers and such:**

**~The darkest devil**

**~katiebear95**

**~amicoco**

**~SpaztheMagicBeanstalk**

**~billiejoe4ever**

**~LoveTheVamps01**

**~Celeste1788**

**~ladymilly12**

**~BellaBaby2813 **

**~loveloganlerman **

**~lilshadow lover**

**~MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**~Kimberkids**

**~loving ya**

**~Katy Rose **

**~oxlifexo**

**~All of the people who added me as a favorite author, story alert, favorite story, and all of that other stuff I can't remember!**


	6. Simon the Rat

**Thank you everyone. Sorry for the wait. School just started up so I have been a bit busy. Here is the next chapter. Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments series, and so sadly... I don't. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter. Sorry it is so short- the next one will be longer, I promise- this is just so that you get a feel on what happened with Simon the Rat- I thought he should have his own chapter, basically.**

City of Connections

Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?

**Previously: **

**As we danced I couldn't help but notice how perfect our bodies seemed to fit together. **_**Like we were made for each other**_**. Jace thought. I nodded and moved myself closer into his arms.**

Chapter 5- Simon the Rat

Jace and I continued to dance to the up beat songs when Alec came running over to us.

"Hey, where were you? By the way, watch out for the phouka. He just pinched me when I passed him earlier, in a highly personal area," Alec grumbled. Then the phouka that passed Alec eyed Isabelle as she walked over. Alec glowered at him.

"I hate to break it to you, but id he's interested in your highly personal areas, he probably isn't interested in your sisters," Jace told him.

"Not nessacarily," said Magnus. "Faeries aren't particular."

"You still here?" Jace bit his lip scornfully. I rolled my eyes and saw

"Finally! I have been looking all over for you guys! Where were you?"

"Where's Simon?" Asked Alec.

"He's a rat," Isabelle said darkly.

"Why? What did he do to you? Did he touch you? Because if he did I am going to go all Kung Fu on his as-"

"No, Alec. I meant that he actually turned into a rat. A physical rat! He didn't listen to Clary and took a drink from some faerie. I tried to stop him but he didn't listen."

"Oh no!" I said running toward the direction that Izzy pointed to.

Clary saw Simon the Rat scurried under the bar scared for his life and confused beyond belief.

"Simon!" I exclaimed crouching down on the floor and looking under the bar for Simon. "I told you not to drink anything!"

I stuck my hands under the bar but coudn't find him. He was to busy scurrying everywhere.

Finally, I had him in my hands and I put him in my bag between my sweater and sketch pad.

I walked over to Magnus who had returned to his room, looking at us in amusement. "How do we fix this?" I asked. "How would I know?" he asked.

"Because your a warlock! You should be able to turn him back!" I started to hyperventilate until Jace placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Just move it along teenagers. The only people who get to fanagle around in my bedroom is my magnificent self and my special friends."

"Special friends?" Alec squeaked.

"Fanagle?" I repeated Magnus, confused.

"Magnificent?" Jace asked afterward. I shoved him, lightly. Magnus growled, pushed us out and shut the door behind him as an angry vampire saying something about his motorcycle being trashed by Holy Water. Jace cheered silently in his mind.

Suddenly, the vampire looked at me. "Hey, pretty thing. What's in the bag?"

Jace growled and sharply told him "Holy Water!" and watched with satisfaction as the vampire stomped away.

"Alright, that's it! Party's over!" yelled Magnus.

We walked over to the door puching away the hordes of people.

We walked down the street to the subway, Isabelle and Alec were ahead of us, almost barely just in sight. Jace grabbed my hand and gave me a gentle nudge. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

_It's alright. Simon will be fine. Besides, I rather like him as a rat. Isn't he just adorable._ He thought the last part sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him and reached in my backpack for Simon but he was no where in sight. I started to panick. Jace took the bag and looked through it- looking for clues as to where Simon could be. Then, Jace turned around and dragged me back to Magnus's house.

"Simon is missing. There isn't a whole in Clary's bag. Is he here? Have you seen him?"

Magnus sighed silently in annoyence and looked at his finger nails.

"Please, have you seen him?" I begged Magnus softly.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I saw a few vampires leave here with a rat in their hands. I didn't think much of it. Sometimes vampires turn into bats and rats when they're drunk. Is that any help for you?" He said teasingly at the end before he shut the door in our faces and walked back into his house.

I turned away from the door and Jace stomped ahead of me.

I looked at Jace as I followed him out the door.

He silently looked into my eyes and continued forward.

_Don't you worry, I know where the vampires are. I'll get Simon back. Everything will be alright. But first we will need to get some weapons before we can go to the evil vampire lair. _Jace thought, putting me at ease. Trust Jace to be soothing and making jokes at a time like this. Simon was taken by vampires!

_Hey, we'll get him back. I'll even make sure to get him human again. No worries._ Jace thought to me in a calming voice.

"The Hotel Dumort, huh?" I said as Jace led me down to the nearest Church where he proceeded to ask entrancein the front of the church. He ripped open the floorboards and pulled out a long silver container that was filled with daggers, silver knives, Holy Water, and other varieties of weapons.

"The Hotel Dumort," Jace confirmed as we stalked back outside into the midnight air and started in the direction of the Hotel of Death.

**Thank you all of my readers but I would like to give a special thanks to:**

~**Mad Ink**

**~ortonga99 **

**~The Night Mover**

**~The darkest devil**

**~katiebear95**

**~amicoco**

**~SpaztheMagicBeanstalk**

**~billiejoe4ever**

**~LoveTheVamps01**

**~Celeste1788**

**~ladymilly12**

**~BellaBaby2813 **

**~loveloganlerman **

**~lilshadow lover**

**~MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**~Kimberkids**

**~loving ya**

**~Katy Rose **

**~oxlifexo**

**~All of the people who added me as a favorite author, story alert, favorite story, and all of that other stuff I can't remember!**


	7. The Hotel Dumort

**City of Connections**

**Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?**

**Previously:**

**"The Hotel Dumort," Jace confirmed as we stalked back outside into the midnight air and started in the direction of the Hotel of Death.**

Chapter 6: The Hotel Dumort

We walked around the side of the morbid building. Back in the day it was a fancy hotel but now it was home to the vampires of the New York coven. Jace took me around back where we tried to find an entrance to the hotel.

We heard a crash behind us and saw a kid standing nehind us in worn jeans with a black shirt, jacket with blue eyes and black hair.

"You are trespassing," he said stepping towards us. "My name is should not go in there. A few years back my brother and his friends tried to break in one night. They were never found. It would not be wise for you to try to enter, too, the same thing could happen," he said.

_I don't trust him, Clary,_ Jace thought.

"Well, I don't think we will end up like your brother, Raphael, but do you know how to get us in there?" Jace asked.

Raphael looked at us apprehensively and nodded while showing us an entry through a door dug into the ground, leading to a basement. Jace took out his knife, sneakily and thought to me to do the same. I did so as we walked up the staircase that lead to the lobby.

The lobby looked ancient but was very popular in its day. Everything was covered in dust but still beautiful.

I looked at Raphael who looked around the wonderous lobby in amazement. His head turned to follow the staircase. I saw something on his neck.

Two vampire bites. Next thing I know Jace has Raphael on the floor, seraph blade at his neck.

Raphael chuckled. "How did you figure it out?" he asked.

"Lots of reasons but I wasn't sure until I saw these bites on your neck," Jace snapped.

Raphael cried out in a high-pitched screech. All of a sudden we were surrounded by vampires. One of them holding Simon. Simon was trying to escape, chewing on the vampires hands. "Simon," I yelled taking the rat from the vampires hands.

Raphael stood up. "Why are you here?" he asked. Jace looked at Simon and said "The rat is ours, not a vampire and we wanted him back. You took him tonight at Magnus Banes's party. Where is you leader?"

"Ahh," Raphael murmered. "However, our leader is not here at the moment and she left me in charge. I do not think it would be wise for you to leave," he said trying to take back Simon but I held him back.

"Well, we do not think it would be wise for you to take the rat when he is obviously not a vampire," Jace said.

Raphael was about to argue when the windows broke in and 7 werewolves joined us.

"What is this?" Jace asked pulling me to his right side, "A party?"

"YOU should not be here!" Raphael growled. "This is OUR territory! Leave! We can handle the girl!"

"Where is the girl?" a werewolf said turning into a man and completely disregarding Raphael. "She knows where the Mortal Cup is. Valentine will get to her sooner or later and we need to stop him," he said to Raphael, but when he saw me he stopped. "There you are," he said springing to attack.

"Wait," Jace said. "How do you even know Clary is the girl you are looking for. And, Valentine is dead. He has been for over 15 years. The Mortal Cup is hidden and Clary has no idea where is is. You have no reason to attack us."

_Get ready._ Jace thought. _We need to get out of here, just in case._ Jace quickly glanced around the lobby and found our only way of escape.

"No, she is the girl and the reason that those vampires won't let you leave. We need that Mortal Cup for safe keeping. Give us the girl. She will be safe," the werewolf pressed.

"Wait, what's that on your hand?" a vampire questioned us.

"A flower. What the hell do you think it is?" Jace answered sarcastically. I silently repremended him in my head.

"No, the Mark. It's different," she glanced at us. All of sudden, the focal point of the creatures' attentions, were all surrounded by our hands.

"Could it be?" a small vampire questioned, looking slightly at the vampire who spoke before. "Do you think that this is why he wants them...?" he murmered.

"It doesn't matter," a werewolf exclaimed. "We need the girl. Who cares about those stupid Marks. It's not like they can be that powerful. We have never even seem anything like it before!" the werewolf continued.

"No, Gabriel, I think I know what that means, I'm not sure, maybe the vampires are onto something. Maybe if we-" a young female was cut off by a growling from Gabriel, who then commanded the other werewolfs to surround us. Automatically, the vampires did the same thing.

The werewolves and the vampires started to box us in, growling at each other and us the entire way. Jace pulled out his sereph blade and dagger and shown it at the creatures. They quickly screeched and backed away. Both of the weapons glowed in the light.

Jace pulled me to his side and dragged me up the staircase. As we put our weight on each step, it started to collapse. The werewolves and some of the vampires running behind us. The other vampires swirled around our heads getting ready to attack us. Jace pulled me into a hallway where doors aligned each side of the walls. There was one door marked ROOF and Jace pulled me through it.

Inside was a staircase that trailed to another door. Outside that door was where we were hit with the chill of the night air. Jace turned around and marked a locking rune on the door with his stele. I clutched Simon to my chest as Jace got onto a motorcycle and glanced at the moon.

"Get on," he said. I through my leg over the seat, effectively straddling it adm held tightly onto Jace's torso as Jace reveed the engine.

_Trust me,_ Jace thought.

_Always,_ I answered as Jace drove us off of the roof as the vampires and the werewolves broke through the door.

They ran to the edge of the roof and realized that they couldn't follow us.

Jace rode us through the night until we landed on the top of the Brooklyn bridge.

I pressed my face into Jace's shoulder as he cut the engine.

_Are you okay?_ Jace thought to me. _Yeah_, I thought back.

Jace looked at they sky, again.

_We should get back to the Institute soon,_ I thought.

Jace nodded while starting the bike again. Simon hissed in my hand. I looked at him. "What is wrong, Simon?" I asked but then shook my head realizing that he couldn't answer.

I got back on the bike behind Jace and we took off.

**Thank you all of my readers but I would like to give a special thanks to:**

~**rosedimitristarkzoey **

**~runemagic**

~**Mad Ink**

**~ortonga99 **

**~The Night Mover**

**~The darkest devil**

**~katiebear95**

**~amicoco**

**~SpaztheMagicBeanstalk**

**~billiejoe4ever**

**~LoveTheVamps01**

**~Celeste1788**

**~ladymilly12**

**~BellaBaby2813 **

**~loveloganlerman **

**~lilshadow lover**

**~MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**~Kimberkids**

**~loving ya**

**~Katy Rose **

**~oxlifexo**

**~All of the people who added me as a favorite author, story alert, favorite story, and all of that other stuff I can't remember!**


	8. Demon Attacks

City of Connections

_I am soooooooo sorry everyone. I kind of mixed up my dates...and months. I am so sorry. I promise to get the next chapter in on time._

**Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?**

**Previously:**

They ran to the edge of the roof and realized that they couldn't follow us.

Jace rode us through the night until we landed on the top of the Brooklyn bridge.

I pressed my face into Jace's shoulder as he cut the engine.

_Are you okay?_ Jace thought to me. _Yeah_, I thought back.

Jace looked at they sky, again.

_We should get back to the Institute soon,_ I thought.

Jace nodded while starting the bike again. Simon hissed in my hand. I looked at him. "What is wrong, Simon?" I asked but then shook my head realizing that he couldn't answer.

I got back on the bike behind Jace and we took off.

Chapter 7- Demon Attacks

After about an hour of driving, we were almost at my house. The sun was about to come up. Jace, I thought panicked as the bike began to spurt and make a rough noise.

"Hold on!" Jace exclaimed. I held onto him tighter. We made our way down to the ground, crashing along the way. No one saw us because we were covered in a glamour. I was launched off of the bike. Jace held onto me and took the worst of the fall on his back. He groaned.

I looked up at where we landed. It was about 50 feet from my house. In a window I saw something move. I got uup off of Jace and started toward my house, Jacing trailing behind me.

"Clary!" Jace said, grabbing onto my waist. He looked into my eyes and ran through my mind. He handed me his dagger and opened the door to my apartment. "Let me go first," he said. He walked up the staircase and I followed him.

Silently, we walked up the staircase and opened the door to my floor. My apartment was still destroyed.

I hoped the person who kidnapped my mother would be here. Jace and I walked around my apartment. I traveled into the hallway that lead to my bedroom when I saw it.

A Forsaken was walking out of my bedroom. I grabbed the seraph blade that Jace gave me and named it Ithuriel. The Forsaken demon launched itself at me my head hit the floor hard.

By the training I have recieved my entire life, which was basically me learning who, what, when where, and why to kill a demon through Jace's thoughts, I knew I had to stab the Forsaken demon in its side in order to kill it.

I fell to the floor, demon on top of me. I rolled over.

The Forsaken spoke in a scratchy voice.

"Are you her? Are you the girl? He needs you. - Ugh, she smells so good. NO!. Valentine said not to kill her. UGH! Kill her! NO!"

As the forsaken fought with himself, I was able to grab the seraph blade and stab it in it's side.

When I was able to, I grabbed Ithuriel and buried it in the Forsaken's side.

The demon spewed black blood and disappeared as I saw Jace, also covered in black blood pull me into his arms and draw an iratze on my wrist.

Once Jace did this, he sighed, relived and buried my face into his chest to hold me tight against him.

_You did it!_ Jace laughed in his thoughts, happy at having me okay. _You killed your first demon! _

Jace pulled back and kissed my forehead.

We got up off of the floor. "Jace," I said. "The demon said that Valentine was after me."

"I know," Jace said, but we will stop him. I pulled Jace to my bedroom. I wanted to get some of my things like my clothes, books, art pads, and my art supplies.

When I got all of my stuff, Jace took the boxes and we walked down the stairs.

Madam Dorthea was walking out of her apartments. "Ahh, Clary, Wayland, please come inside," she said.

As we walked into her apartment, I was surprised by how it looked. I knew Madam Dorthea was a 'witch' but she really went ot the extreme. She had beads hanging from every doorway. The walls were decorated in pictures, masks, and a variety of things. Her bookshelves were filled with many ancient looking books and nick nacks. Her house was decorated in browns, oranges, reds, tans, and yellows.

Madam Dorthea lead Jace and I to the parlor. Jace grabbed me left hand as we sat on the couch. Madam Dorthea gave us a teacup and started to speak.

"I now know what your mother was talking about," she said, sadly. Jace and I looked at her questioningly.

When your mother first moved here she trusted me with a secret. She told me that one day Valentine, her ex-husband, your father, would come after her to search for something powerful that she had and that he could use to take over the Shadow world and make a new 'perfect' one," she explained.

I looked at Jace. _Valentine. _I thought. "I know," Jace said sqeezing my hand.

"Your mother told me that I would have to give you something to keep safe when she was gone," Madam Dorthea said getting up and handing me a package.

I looked at it. It was the deck of cards that my mother said she gave to Madam Dorthea for Christmas. My mother had hand-painted all of them.

I looked at Madam Dorthea. She must have seen the confusion on my face. "She said you would have to figure it out."

Jace looked at her this time. His mind was reeling with questions. "Why would Jocelyn trust you with this? You aren't even a real witch," he said.

"Because my mother was a witch, and she taught me a few things," Madam Dorthea said taking my glass from me and looking in it. She put it on the table and grabbed Jace's cup. She forrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

She looked at us very closely. Taking in everything about us. Jace squeezed my hand when he noticed the uneasiness of my thoughts. Madam Dorthea looked at our entertwined hands and grabbed them. When she saw them she was astonished. She walked over to a picture of my mother and I that she had on her side table and touched my hand in the picture with her finger-tip. The picture was taken on my birthday when I was 10.

She took my left hand and Jace's right and examined them closely, again. She traced the shape and the design of the marks. "Amazing," she murmered. "Wayland," she said. "Are you left handed?" Jace answered yes. "Amaxing," Madam Dorthea murmered again.

Finally, she looked at us. "You too," she siad slowly, "are very special. You will go through much more trouble and happiness then you have been all throughout your lives together."

I was confused, and so was Jace.

Suddenly, the door broke down and something jumped on Madam Dorthea.

"GO!" Madam Dorthea cried. "The portal!" she said, pointing toward the door. Jace took my hand back and dragged me toward the door and opened it. He thought of a forest and I cleared my mind and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I was on top of Jace. Jace was lying on his back with his arms wrapped around me. _Are you okay? _I asked. _I'm fine, Clary_, he said.

When Simon tittered in my pocket, I suddenly remembered that he was there.

"By the Angel! I'm so sorry Simon," I said as I took him out of my pocket. "Are you okay?" I asked. Jace looked up at the sky and put Simon on the ground.

He should turn human soon, Jace thought.

I looked at him and whispered out loud, "Thank you," and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me cheekily and wrapped an arm around my waist.

When I looked back at Simon, he was human again.

"SIMON!" I yelled as I pulled him into a hug. "It is so good to see you human, again!" I said.

"I kinda liked him as a rat," Jace said wrapping an arm around my waist. I hit Jace's arm confused. Why couldn't I desipher his thoughts?

"Who are you?" Simon said, staring strangely at the arm wrapped around my waist._ What was going on?_

Jace kissed my forehead. 'Everything is fine," he said.

Jace turned back to Simon. "Jace Wayland. Please refrain from snapping pictures at me. I know I am the most amazing and sexiest person you will ever meet but I cannot condone to you getting a peice of this. You may however talk to me on any day that does not end in y," Jace said as I mentally rolled my eyes.

Simon looked around the forest. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Right outside the Institute," Jace said pulling me toward the front door of the Institute.

When we got inside I finally turned to Simon. "What the heck is wrong with you? I told you not to touch, eat, or drink anything! What are you? Stupid? Why would you do such a thing?"

Simon looked at me and then started questioning me. "Wait, what happened? What are you? What is even going on? You never even told me why I couldn't eat, drink or touch anything!"

"Ugh," I said as I stomped to Jace's bedroom. "What are we going to do?" I asked Jace when he shut the door behind me.

"Maybe we should take Magnus Bane's advise and go to the Bone City," Jace said. I shot up off of the bed.

_That's a great idea!_ I thought. _Maybe they can answer our questions!_

**By the way, some of you may have read a Twilight story similar to this, it is based off of it, and I have permission from the author to do so.**

**Thank you all of my readers but I would like to give a special thanks to:**

**~SimplyLily94**

**~Jace'n'FangLover**

**~rosedimitristarkzoey **

**~runemagic**

**~Mad Ink**

**~ortonga99 **

**~The Night Mover**

**~The darkest devil**

**~katiebear95**

**~amicoco**

**~SpaztheMagicBeanstalk**

**~billiejoe4ever**

**~LoveTheVamps01**

**~Celeste1788**

**~ladymilly12**

**~BellaBaby2813 **

**~loveloganlerman **

**~lilshadow lover**

**~MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**~Kimberkids**

**~loving ya**

**~Katy Rose **

**~oxlifexo**

**~All of the people who added me as a favorite author, story alert, favorite story, and all of that other stuff I can't remember!**


	9. City of Bones

City of Connections

I am soooooooo sorry everyone. My computer broke again, but that is no excuse. I am so sorry. I promise to get the next chapter in on time.

Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?

Previously:

"Maybe we should take Magnus Bane's advise and go to the Bone City," Jace said. I shot up off of the bed.

That's a great idea! I thought. Maybe they can answer our questions!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8: City of Bones, Taki's and Silent Wonderings

As we stepped into a carridge covered in glamour, we rode down to the Bone City. We took twists and turns and traveled the long distance to see the Silent Brothers. Once again, I slammed into Jace. He held me tightly into his arms.

When we got to the cemetary where the Bone City was located.

Jace and I walked toward the door.

"I Jace Wayland, aske permission to enter -" the door opening cut Jace off. Jace took out his his witch light to lead us through the dark.

As we walked down the hallway, I saw the names of Shadowhunters etched into the walls. Jace lead me over to a statue. The statue was of the angel Raziel. He was holding a cup, a sword and was floating over a lake.

'The Mortal Instruments," Jace murmered. He took out his stele and drew a rune onto the ground. Be quiet, Jace thought as we walked down the steps that appeared from the floor. The dead can hear you.

As we quietly walked down the staircase, Jace took my hand. When we got to the end of the staircase, Brother Jeramiah was waiting for us.

'We have been expecting you.' He thought to us. 'Come.'

'So this is Jocelyn's daughter?' he asked after dtufying me briefly. I gasped quietly. The words echoed throughout my head, the nerve of listening to Brother Jeremiah in person was startling, especially when he asked a personal question, though I knew he would know it.

Jace, hearing my gasp and my thoughts, brought his arm protectively around my waist and tensed in caution, like a lion ready to pounce.  
"Yes," I added quickly. "But my father was a mundane. My mother hid me from the Shadow world. It didn't really work out that much because I still know all I need to be a Shadowhunter."

Brother Jeremiah regarded me silently, and nodded slowly.

'We keep records of all members of the Clave. Exhaustive records,'

"Not that exhaustive, if you didn't know Jocelyn was still alive."

Brother Jeremiah ignored Jace and looked on to me.

'What did you come here for?'

"We have a few questions that we feel only you and the other Silent Brothers can answer."

'Go ahead,' Brother Jeramiah thought.

"You see, we feel that Valentine Morgenstern is trying to take over the Shadow world and change it and we feel that we should stop him but we don't know how we can do that or how he would be able to," I said.

'From the beginning of Jonathon Shadowhunter, Raziel created Shadowhunters by mixing his blood and Jonathon's blood to create us using the Mortal Instruments. I believe that anyone trying to do what Valentine may, would need the Mortal Instruments. If that is of any help, you now know. Firstly, they would require the Mortal Cup. Now,' Brother Jeramiah thought.

'But why does Valentine think my mother has the Cup. Of course, she of all people would know what would happen if Valentine got ahold of that cup but how is he going to get it in the first place?"

'Jocelyn turned against her husband when she found out what he intented to do with the Cup. It's not unreasonable to assume she would do everything in her power to keep the Cup from falling into his hands. The Clave themselves would have looked first to her if they'd thought she was still alive.'

"And so Valentine knows, obviously, that Jocelyn hid the Mortal Cup, he just doesn't know where, and that is why he kidnapped her."

'Precisely. Now, what is your other question?'

"Well," Jace said. "There is something different about Clary and I. You see, ever since Clary was born, we have been able to read each others thoughts. But only each others. And on our hands, we have the same mark on our hands but what we want to know is... why can we do this?"

'The answer lies in the secrets of our history.' Brother Jeramiah thought. He turned and walked away. I looked at Jace.

So, it looks like we have to find the Mortal Instruments. Jace kissed my cheek as we walked back up the staircase.

When we walked out of the building, it was around noon. Jace looked at me and smiled wickedly. "Guess what," Jace sang.

"What?" I asked suspicously as we got back into the carrige.

"Tomorrow, is a very special day." "

"And do you know what that day is?" I asked rhetorically.

"Of course! It's your birthday!" Jace told me, as if it was the most special day in the world.

It's one of them, he thought. We continued down the street, holding hands along the way.

We pulled up outside of Taki's. Let's get something to eat. Jace thought, dragging me inside.

Jace walked inside, me trailing behind him. He walked up to a table and sat down. Kaelie was going to serve us.

"Hey, Jace," Kaelie said flirtaciously. "What can I get you?"

Jace stared into my eyes and I looked at the Downworlder smugly.

"We will have the usual," he said still staring intensly into my eyes. I did a happy dance in my head. Jace chuckled.

When we got our food I stared at Kaelie viciously. Jace laughed to himself, got up from his seat and came over to mine. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the corner of my mouth. I sighed and looked into his eyes.

We started leaning closer to each other until our noses touched. He was about to kiss me when Kaelie cleared her throat. Bitch.

I groaned silently in my head while Jace chuckled at my profanity.

Jace ordered his usual and I got the same thing.

"So," he asked slowly. "What would you like for your birthday? A nice new sketchbook, maybe a few seraph blades, ooh or how about a trip in the drying machine?" Jace added the last part teasingly, a small simle touching the corners of his lips.

I giggled back. "How about a bath of sphagetti?" I teased him. A small pout formed on his mouth. "Poor baby," I spoke as if talking to a child, touching his bottom lip slightly with my finger tip.

Suddenly, our food appeared before us. Kaelie gave us a grudging smile before walking away, a small sway to her hips. I looked towards Jace, who was still staring into my face, and picked up a sweet potatoe fry.

Jace and I continued to communicate through our thoughts while eating.

What do you think was so special about that deck of cards? I asked Jace on our way home from Taki's.

Well, Jace thought, I think what we should do is just analyze them to see if we can find anything to help us.

That sounds good. I thought.

Jace opened the door of the Institute for me. I walked right into Simon.

"Clary!" Simon exclaimed. "Where were you? I have been looking everywhere for you? What is going on?"

I looked at Jace. What should we do?

I think that maybe we should tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ http:/(DOT)www(DOT)photos8(DOT)com/thumbs/angel_wings_with_

Replace the "dots" with a "." and you will see what the rune on Jace and Clary's hands are like. Just split it in half and that is what it looks like on Jace's hand (Left) and Clary's hand (Right). Just thought that you would like to see what I had in mind for the rune.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ By the way, some of you may have read a Twilight story similar to this, it is based off of it, and I have permission from the author to do so.

Thank you all of my readers but I would like to give a special thanks to:

~izzysunflower ~Alanna-Banana1987 ~SimplyLily94 ~Jace'n'FangLover ~rosedimitristarkzoey ~runemagic ~Mad Ink ~ortonga99 ~The Night Mover ~The darkest devil ~katiebear95 ~amicoco ~SpaztheMagicBeanstalk ~billiejoe4ever ~LoveTheVamps01 ~Celeste1788 ~ladymilly12 ~BellaBaby2813 ~loveloganlerman ~lilshadow lover ~MirrorFlower and DarkWind ~Kimberkids ~loving ya ~Katy Rose ~oxlifexo ~All of the people who added me as a favorite author, story alert, favorite story, and all of that other stuff I can't remember! 


	10. Stories

City of Connections

_I am soooooooo sorry everyone. I had a lot going on these last few months. First, I had finals, then my boyfriend broke up with me, then my grandmother went to the hospital, my dad and I are moving and a bunch of other stuff. I am so sorry. I promise to get the next chapter in on time. PS Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments._

**Summary: Clary and Jace always had a special connection, though they have never met. They grew up together, faced the good and the bad times together, and eventually fell in love with each other. What happens, though, when they do meet? What happens when they must face the Shadow world together, deal with Valentine, find the Mortal Instruments, and find out what exactly that permanent rune is on their hands? And why that rune seems to give them their connection?**

**Previously:**

**I looked at Jace. **_**What should we do? **_

_**I think that maybe we should tell him**_**.**

Chapter 9: Stories

"Okay, Simon. Let's start at the beginning. Remember when we first met." I asked him and Jace and I watched as he slowly nodded his head.

"And you remember how I was kind of a loner, and how no one would talk to me?"

"Yeah, are you finally gonna tell me why you are like that, because really, it freaked me out a lot. You were always staring into space and drawing these weird pictures of stuff and well, you just acted... really funny."

"Yes, well, I did those things because well ever since I was born, I heard this voice in my head and I kept hearing that voice for the next 16 years of my life. That voice, Si, was always there for me, teaching me, helping me, loving me," I glanced at Jace from the corner of my eyes.

_I never really did thank you for all you've done for me_. I silently told him.

_You have done all that and more for me, Clary._ Jace responded.

"Anyway, that voice, Simon, was... well, that voice was Jace."

"What?" Simon asked in disbelief and started laughing histerically.

"You really want to tell me that the reason you were so freaky for the 7 years that I have known you was because you were mentally shacking up with some dyed-blond-wanna-be goth that you have apparently known since you were a second old. Haha, that is rich, real funny, Clary. And I am sleeping with your mother. Get real, Clary," Simon laughed.

"Simon! We are not mentally shacking up and be serious I am telling the truth here, Si," I repremended him.

"And I am naturally blond, just so you know," Jace told him crossly. I lightly smacked his arm. There wasn't time for that right now.

_Sorry_, he mentally whispered. _So about that mentally shacking up_... Jace grinned devilishly after he gained my forgiveness. I rolled my eyes, an amused smile on my face.

"Whatever, prove it," Simon said.

"And how do you think we are going to do that, mundie? All we know is that Clary is also what I am. A Shadowhunter. But we think that our special ability has something to do with this," Jace snapped and stuck out the correct hands.

"Okay, I see the creepy swirly design but what the hell was that thing you mentiones. Shadow-chasers. Sounds pretty lame and what the heck is it. What do ya go around trying to find a person and scare away their shadow like flippin' Peter Pan," Simon said snippily.

"Peter Pan? What is that? And it is Shadow-Hunter, mundie. Be greatful Clary is even allowed to tell you this," Jace crossed his arms.

"Anway," I cut in. "Shadowhunters are real, Simon. I am one, Jace is one, my mother was one. And everyone here but you is one so please just listen to what I have to say before you talk alright?"

After giving Simon a brief yet informative history of Shadowhunters up until now, Simon gaped at us, open mouthed and listened to my lengthy explanation with a nearly impassive expression, only wincing a little when I got to the part about the Ravener demon**.**

When I was done speaking, I cleared her dry throat, suddenly dying for a glass of water. "So," I said, "any questions?"

Simon held up his hand. "Oh, I've got questions. Several." I exhaled warily. "Okay, shoot."

He pointed at Jace. "Now, he's a, you're a—what do you call people like that again?"

"We're Shadowhunters," I said.

"A demon hunter," Jace clarified. "We kill demons. It's not that complicated, really."

Simon looked at me again. "For real?" His eyes were narrowed, as if he half-expected me to tell him that none of it was true and Jace was actually a dangerous escaped lunatic that I had decided to befriend on humanitarian grounds.

"For real."

There was an intent look on Simon's face. "And there are vampires, too?

Werewolves, warlocks, all that stuff?"

I gnawed on my lower lip. "So I've seen."

"And you kill them, too?" Simon asked, directing the question to Jace, who had put the stele back in his pocket and was examining his flawless nails for defects.

"Only when they've been naughty."

For a moment Simon merely sat and stared down at his feet. Silently, I wondered if burdening him with this kind of information had been the wrong thing to do. He had a stronger practical streak than almost anyone else I knew; he might hate knowing something like this, something for which there was no logical explanation. I leaned forward anxiously, just as Simon lifted his head.

"That is _so awesome," _he said.

Jace looked as startled as I felt. "Awesome?"

Simon nodded enthusiastically enough to make the dark curls bounce on his forehead. "Totally. It's like Dungeons and Dragons, but _real." _

Jace was looking at Simon as if he were some bizarre species of insect. "It's like what?"

"It's a game," I explained, giving him a few of the images that I had of Simon playing the game and Jace nodded at us in recognition. I felt vaguely embarrassed. "People pretend to be wizards and elves, and they kill monsters and stuff."

Simon grinned. "You've never heard of Dungeons and Dragons?"

"I've heard of dungeons," Jace said. "Also dragons. Although they're mostly extinct. But I mostly remeber lone Saturday nights of you playing a stupid video game that is nothing like the truth," Jace snarked. I elbowed him.

Simon looked disappointed. "You've never killed a dragon?"

_Is that really all he got from me_?

"He has also never met a six-foot-tall hot elf-woman in a fur bikini, either," Clary said irritably.

"Lay off, Simon."

"Real elves are about eight inches tall," Jace pointed out. "Also, they bite."

"But vampires are hot, right?" Simon said.

"I mean, some of the vampires are babes, aren't they?"

I worried for a moment that Jace might lunge across the porch and throttle Simon senseless but I knew he wouldn't. Instead, he considered the question. "Some of them, maybe." If I could have, I would have raised my eyebrow at him.

_But never as beautiful as you_, angel. Jace amended.

_Nice try_. I said yet forgave him anyway. I knew Jace was in love with me and would never go for those trashy bloodsucking bimbos.

_Jealous, are we_. Jace chuckled and put his arm around me before kissing the side of my forehead.

_"Awesome," _Simon repeated. I decided I preferred it when they were fighting.

Jace chuckled yet again and took my hand and kissed it. Simon coughed loudly.

Jace stood up. "Well are we done here or not?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Simon got up to and followed Jace and I as we walked to the living room where Mayrse, Isabelle, Alec, Hodge, Robert, and Max were seated.

**By the way, some of you may have read a Twilight story similar to this, it is based off of it, and I have permission from the author to do so.**

**Thank you all of my readers but I would like to give a special thanks to:**

**~Zahra-Maleeka**

**~izzysunflower**

**~Alanna-Banana1987**

**~Don'tWorryBeHappy21**

**~Magnus bane's cousin**

**~Taylor Jade**

**~SimplyLily94**

**~Jace'n'FangLover**

**~rosedimitristarkzoey **

**~runemagic**

**~Mad Ink**

**~ortonga99 **

**~The Night Mover**

**~The darkest devil**

**~katiebear95**

**~amicoco**

**~SpaztheMagicBeanstalk**

**~billiejoe4ever**

**~LoveTheVamps01**

**~Celeste1788**

**~ladymilly12**

**~BellaBaby2813 **

**~loveloganlerman **

**~lilshadow lover**

**~MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**~Kimberkids**

**~loving ya**

**~Katy Rose **

**~oxlifexo**

**~All of the people who added me as a favorite author, story alert, favorite story, and all of that other stuff I can't remember!**


	11. The Institute

**Hey guys, i am so sorry. like extremely sorry. you probably thought that i vanished off of the face of the earth, right? well i didn't and I put up an extra long chapter for you! but i could really really use words of encouragement so you guys have to read and review! you guys are my inspiration! and right now i am lacking inspiration! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS i do not own the Mortal Instruments and their are paragraphs, dialogue, and quotes in here that belong to Cassandra Clare only!**

**PPS this contains a lot of Clary/Jace fluff**

**PPPS i changed the last chapter a bit to where they enter institute- everyone is scattered throughout the place**

**PPPPS dont review about my grammar mistakes: my keyboard gets stuck sometimes and i got to annoyed to fix a lot**

**NOW READ ON:**

**Previously:**

_"__**Awesome," **_**Simon repeated. I decided I preferred it when they were fighting.**

**Jace chuckled yet again and took my hand and kissed it. Simon coughed loudly.**

**Jace stood up. "Well are we done here or not?"**

**"Yeah, I guess so," Simon got up to and followed Jace and I as we walked to the living room where Mayrse, Isabelle, Alec, Hodge, Robert, and Max were seated.**

Chapter 11: The Institute

Simon stood at the steps of the Institute, looking at the broken windows of a dark gothic cathedral with it's doors sealed shut with yellow police tape. "Wow, nice place you got here. A big run-down Church. Perfect for the life of a demon-hunter."

Jace ignored the remark and reached into the neck of his shirt, pulling out his brass key on the end of a chain. I always thought that it was weird that the Itntitute needed a key. It certainly didn't need one when you're a Shadowhunter- all you rally had to do was touch the door. I thought wryly.

Great, Jace is rubbing off on me.

_I would say I resent that if i wasn't so enamored with the idea,_ Jace winked at me and turned back to Simon.

"We find it useful to inhabit hallowed ground," Jace replied to Simon's earlier remark.

"I get that, but does it have to be a dump?" Simon said, looking at the ancient building with the bent in fence surrounding it and the trash bags piled up beside the steps.

I glanced back up at the Institute, letting my mind relax for the true vision of the Institute. Almost immediately, I saw the soaring spires, the dull gleam of the leaded windows, and the brass plate that held the name of the Institute. The cathedral was beautiful. It's light color only provding a sense of a fairytale against the sky's blue backdrop, the circular windows rising high upon the walls, the speared towers, pointing freely into the sky. I held in my sigh. I wanted to sketch this hallowed building, capture it's beauty in a picture, free of the outside world and all it's questions and worries.

_You can come back and sketch, Clare_, I heard a gentle voice, breaking me out of my reverie.

"it's a glamour, Simon. It doesn't really look like this."

"If this is your idea of glamour," Simon trailed off.

Jace rolled his eyes. "You should be grateful to me, you'll be the first mundane to step foot inside the Institute."

"It's probably the smell that keeps them away," Simon quipped.

"Ignore him," I told Jace, gazing upon the inside of the cathedral, gently swaying to the elevator, the boys following me.

The elevator came to a hissing stop. Jace stepped out and whistled through his teeth. Church appeared, looking disgruntled.

_He was probably napping,_ thought Jace.

"Where is everybody Church? Where's Alec? Hodge?" Church arked his back and meowed before turning around and leading us down the hallways.

"You know, I don't like cats," Simon commented. Up ahead Church hissed.

"Well it seems, knowing Church, that it is unlikely that he likes you, either," Jace smirking slightly in amusement.

"How many people live here exaclty?" SImon asked, gazing at the doors around him that led to bedrooms.

"It's an Institiute, it is welcome to all Shadowhunters as a place to stay when they're in the city. A safe haven and a research facility," Jace commented up ahead of us and went back to talking to Church.

"I thought this place was a church,"

"It is a church."

"Because that's not confusing." I could hear the fustration in his voice.

"I know it's weird," I told him quietly, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "But you have to go along with it. Trust me."

Simon's eyes sparkled in anger. "I trust you. But I don't trust him," Simon motioned toward Jace with his chin.

I ripped my hand from his and glared at him. "I do," I whispered feverently, stalking up to Jace and grabbing his hand and interwining our fingers.

We turned into the doorway that led into the kitchen, finding Isabelle in the kitchen, surrounded by all sorts of foods imaginable.

Jace looked down at Church and grumbled, "I said Hodge, Church. Hodge!"

Isabelle glanced up and noticed Simon. "Explain!" she glared at Jace.

"I'll tell you later, but where is Hodge now, we need to talk to him, Isabelle," I broke in before a fight could happen.

"He is in his study. Do you want to soup?"

"Not if we want to get poisoned." 

"Clary!" Isabelle excaimed, shocked that I said that and not Jace.

"Well it's true," I said defensively, holding up both my hands, palms forward.

"I'd like some soup," Simon cut it, staring at Isabelle like she was a goddess. Ugh. I mean sure Isabelle was beautiful but he didn't need to look like a lost puppy.

"Be careful, mundie, she is only gonna crush you," Jace replied to Simon and pulled me out of the room to Hodge's study.

"What was that about?" I asked him. Suddenly, I was pulled into his side. He kissed my forehead, squeezing his eyes shut, holding me to him.

"What's wrong?" I questioned him, wrapping my arms around him and looking up into his golden eyes.

"Nothing," he answered and before I had a chance to disagree, said "Come on, let's talk to Hodge."

Jace pulled the door open, stepping inside the study where Hodge, Mayrse, and Robert were seated.

"Hello," Jace said sitting on the couch and pulling me right next to him. I smiled at them. Jace smiled at me and chuckled.

"We have some news," Jace said, suddenly serious.

"After Simon was turned into a rat, we went to the Hotel Dumort in search of him. There we ran into some werewolves who, along with the vampires there, told us that Valentine was after us."

"We escaped from them on a vampire motorcycle crashed outside of my apartment where we saw something so we decided to check it out."

"Two demons were there and tried to attck us, but Clary and I took care of it. When we came back down, though, Madame Dorthea, a hetch witch who was adopoted be a real witch, came out and spoke to us. Later, something came and attacked Madame Dorthea, but we escaped. I didn't want Clary to get hurt. This didn't seem like a normal demon, and we escaped through a 3 dimensional door."

"Simon turned back into a human, he left, we went to the Bone City and talked to Brother Jeremiah aout Valentine and our, uh, 'special gift', went to Taki's for something to eat and found Simon on our way home."

"He demanded to talk to us, we told him about Shadowhunters, brought him here, and now he is in the kitchen with Isabelle."

Mayrse, Hodge and Robert were enraged. they launched into a lecture that would have done my mother pround. They didn't forget to include the lying to them part or about how they were never trusting jace again, and even added extra embellishments.

Soon, they demanded more details about our little adventure today and when we finally finished giving them a recap of every single detail about it (with Jace adding some perverted moments here and there to freak them out for revenge on having to go through everything) and when they finally cooled off, it was hours later, almost 8 o'clock.

Robert looked at his adopted son, then everyone in the room. "Maybe we should try to figure this out more tomorrow. Let's eat dinner now," he said. It had been a tiring day, and i was'nt sure i would be able to keep going on like this for much longer without coffee.

Mayrse suggested that we all go out to Taki's and get dinner. Since Hodge couldn't leave the Institute, he went to the kitchen to have some leftover sphagetti as we trailed off into the living room where the Isabelle, Max and Alec were waiting.

Jace pulled me back as we reached the corner, and pulled me into his arms. I collapsed against his chest, burying my face into his neck. He bent his head and breathed in my scent, closing his eyes with a small indent between them, his mouth open a gap and looking absolutely adorable.

_What, Jace?_

"I just can't believe that you're really here, Clare. I mean, it's surreal. I can finally hold you in my arms. I guess I just realized it. I sincerely doubt that I am going to ever find someone like you, ever again, and I love you, you know that right? You're perfect," he whispered as he dragged his lips down my jaw, across my collarbone, and gently caressed my cheek with his lips, laying down a kiss. "I love you."

I looked into his eyes, a light honey gold that sent a warmth across my skin and through my heart. I leaned forward, my forehead touching his, our noses rubbing together.

"I love you, too," I whispered to, kissing the corner of his mouth.

A tinkling laugh startled us.

We looked over to see Isabelle, her face bright and her hand covering her mouth. "well, aren't you too, adorable. Come on, lovebirds, we're leaving now." She twirled on her heel, strutting down the hallway while I buried my red face in his neck as he walked briskly into the eleator where the others were waiting.

Max stumbled over to us, pulling his glasses up his nose, and started talking to Jace and I. You could tell how happy Max was talking to Jace, practically worshipping him. It was cute, especially as Jace tried to be modest about it.

He was a little brother to Jace, and no matter what anyone thought, Jace loved Max and enjoyed every moment he had with his sibling.

As we headed down the block to Taki's, Jace and I expained to Max what magna comics kept telling us how much he wanted them as we walked into Taki's.

"They sound so cool! Can you tell me what some of them are about? Do you like them? I think they are awesome so far!" Max kept talking.

We all sat down on the table. Mayrse, Robert, Alec, and Isabelle on one side of the large booth and Simon, Max, Jace, and I on the other side.

Max finally stopped talking about comics when our food came. He was actually eating his food while staring at Jace and me.

Jace was eating his food when he suddenly put some sauce on my nose. I looked at him.

_No, you did not just do that! _I thought to him, faking anger, while wiping off the sauce from my nose.

_What would you do if I did?_ Jace thought playing along.

"Well," I drawled. "I would just _have_ to do this," I said putting some sauce on Jace's nose.

"That," Jace said. "Means war." Jace took more sauce and spread it on my nose, yet again. I did the same to his cheek.

Jace looked at me and kissed my nose, licking the sauce off. I glared at him, teasingly, and kissed the sauce off his cheek.

Jace and I chuckled while continuing this process over and over.

"If that is just some excuse to kiss each other," Isabelle said, bringing us from our own world. "Then please do it on your own time," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

Jace and I looked around the table, clearly happy to find that only Alec and Isabelle noticed our little game.

Alec looked jealous and Isabelle was thoroughly amused.

"Well," Jace exclaimed but I glared at him for thinking about making some smart-ass comment. "Tonight is Clary's birthday!" Jace said changing the subject.

With that comment the table turned silent. Everyone stared at me. "Happy Birthday!" Max exclaimed giving me a hug. Mayrse and Robert said happy birthday in agreement.

"We should have a party!" Isabelle yelled but then stopped when she saw the look Jace and I gave her.

Alec looked at me and murmered a quiet 'happy birthday,' not glaring but not encouraging either.

Simon looked at me and gave me his usual Happy Birthday which considered of him smiling cheekily and hugging my shoulders while humming the Happy Birthday tune in an offkey voice. I stroked his back reassuringly.

When I glanced back for just a moment, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace turning away as if the brightness of the ceiling light was hurting his eyes.

Max was bouncing in his seat. "Let's get a cake for Clary! How about it? Can we, Mom? Can we please? We never have cake for anything but birthdays!"

Mayrse looked at Max and called over the waitress to order a cake while I sat in my seat blushing. Jace chuckled and kissed my cheek.

Out came a birthday cake that was placed in the middle of the table. Kaelie was the one who brought it out. I glared at her on her way over here and buried my face into Jace's neck.

_I bet she poisned it!_ I thought while hearing Jace chuckle at my thoughts while kissing my hair.

He put his arms around me. Everything about him was familiar, and not just because he was a sole part of me for 16 years (though that was a main reason), but from his silky fair hair and his warm gold eyes that glittered with love, his hands that engulfed mine, and his arms that protected me and provided me a home indescribable to imagine, and all the way to his mind, which kept me grounded and strong and loved for so many years, that it was impossible to not be in love with a man like Jace. Every thought surpassed me except that he was mine, and deep down, I knew he always would be.

**By the way, some of you may have read a Twilight story similar to this, it is based off of it, and I have permission from the author to do so.**

**Thank you all of my readers but I would like to give a special thanks to:**

**~Zahra-Maleeka**

**~izzysunflower**

**~Alanna-Banana1987**

**~Don'tWorryBeHappy21**

**~Magnus bane's cousin**

**~Taylor Jade**

**~SimplyLily94**

**~Jace'n'FangLover**

**~rosedimitristarkzoey **

**~runemagic**

**~Mad Ink**

**~ortonga99 **

**~The Night Mover**

**~The darkest devil**

**~katiebear95**

**~amicoco**

**~SpaztheMagicBeanstalk**

**~billiejoe4ever**

**~LoveTheVamps01**

**~Celeste1788**

**~ladymilly12**

**~BellaBaby2813 **

**~loveloganlerman **

**~lilshadow lover**

**~MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**~Kimberkids**

**~loving ya**

**~Katy Rose **

**~oxlifexo**

**~All of the people who added me as a favorite author, story alert, favorite story, and all of that other stuff I can't remember!**


	12. AN

Hey everyone. All the stuff I had written for this story is gone. But besides that- I was thinking about discontinuing this story- or at the very least- rewriting it. I'm kind of not feeling the urge to write- but tell me what you guys think. I know where I want this story to go- and I was thinking that if I could rewrite it- I could add more things and change it up a bit. Maybe I could even have a co-writer.  
But anyway- you guys choose.

1-Discontinue 2- Rewrite

Write now it's up to you guys- whatever you want. Right now I am seriously considering giving up with the writing and im not even sure if anyone actually reads this but i will do what you guys tell me to. 


	13. Rewrite PrologueWhat do you think?

Prologue

Clary POV

My life was never exactly a normal one. For as long as I can remember, I've had a voice in my head. One that guided me and helped me to see a new world that was hidden from me by my mother.

A world that was filled with creatures that were so different and so inexpicable to everything that normal people think is reality. The world that only stuck with me because of that one boy who was always just there. He taught me to see- see the actuality of everything, the creatures that were dark and mysterious and the ones that had to be killed.

And that boy, that boy who was the Voice that was my hidden guardian, I found him and I was there for him through everything he went though like how he was for me my entire life. He had his own life, his own world, and he shared it with me. And when I finally got to see him for myself and took on a remarkable journey, the lives that we had known, the heart of my own and his, irrevocably changed and worped all I thought I knew and all the lies and the secrets I had been kept from. I discovered a part of myself that I never knew, the part I had always thought that I knew but really didn't.

There, every truth came out. All the pain and suffering, all the love and the amazement that I felt for the boy and all the wonder I had for that other world that I had longed to join but never could, expanded and came out to be seen.

That's what this story is about. The tale of discovery, of lies and secrets, of angst and sadness, and of love. My name is Clary, and this is the story of myself, Jace, and of the Infernal Worlds.


	14. Rewrite chapter 1partial how is it?

Chapter 1

The beginning of my story begins with me standing in a line with my second best friend in the entire world- Simon. We were standing outside of Pandemonium, a night club for teenagers that I frequently went to, and just happened to be a popular place for demons to lurk around.

I had never killed a demon and I had never been in a fight with a demon- despite being trained secondhand by Jace for as long as he has been trained. I was never Marked and no runes adorned my body. Except for the permanent rune that covered the top of my left hand. Jace also had the same rune- except flipped- on his right hand and I bet more than anything that if we met in person and connected those hands- the runes would be complete. However, that theory has yet to be proven.

You see, Jace and I had never actually met face to face. Our connection was strong and when we wanted to, we could see, hear and feel the other's thoughts and actions. But our connection was deeper than that. We felt everything the other did, we were intertwined so emotionally and mentally that we were a part of each other. Always there, always linked together. I didn't know what a life without him there would be like. There was never a time for me when I wasn't with him in some way. And that is what our connection is about- being bonded with someone as close as if you were the same person. Thoughts weren't needed because you could just tell. Closer that friends, blood, and even parapatai. That was Jace and Clary.

Suddenly, I felt waves of arrogance and happiness. Jace.

What's got you so smug this time? I asked while searching through his thoughts and feelings. Oh. He was going to hunt some demons with Izzy and Alec.

Typical. Being a Shadowhunter was part of the very essence of Jace. It helped define him like how art helped define me. He was amazing at it- the best really, and he loved to do it. He was born a fighter. So of course he always loved to show off to me whenever he had the chance.

You love it. I heard his voice.

Oh yes. But let's not forget that you never let me hunt myself.

You don't have a seraph blade- or even a stele! He was incredulous though he knew as well as I did that you didn't need them. He himself has killed a demon with nothing more than a rubber band and a bottle cap!

You can't get hurt, Clary. I wouldn't even be around to help you. What if something went wrong? I felt his fierce protection, all his worry, his anger.

I saw his view- of course. What if Jace got hurt? How would I feel? Especially when I couldn't do a thing because I wasn't phsically there. But that wasn't fair- because Jace did get hurt and I have never felt more helpless whenever that happened.

I sighed.

Simon and I were near the front of the line now.


End file.
